


When you say nothing at all

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg">song</a>, and Kitayama's face on this <a href="http://i62.photobucket.com/albums/h90/akaruiaki/tumblr_lwpd7bjzT41qca8mno1_500.gif">gif</a>. That's all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> This [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg), and Kitayama's face on this [gif](http://i62.photobucket.com/albums/h90/akaruiaki/tumblr_lwpd7bjzT41qca8mno1_500.gif). That's all.

\- - -

 

_Fuck._

Fujigaya stood by the back door and stared at the dark wet parking lot in dismay. When had it started to rain like that? He hadn’t noticed it at all since there were no windows in the dance hall and it had been perfectly sunny in the afternoon.

He silently tried to ponder if he could make it to the other side of the huge parking lot without getting completely soaked. The chances didn’t look very good and Fujigaya cursed under his breathe.

Right when he was preparing to run through the rain he heard steps and a noise of an opening umbrella.

“Prince Charming on your service my dearest princess,” Kitayama grinned and held the umbrella over Fujigaya’s head.

“Charming my ass,” Fujigaya murmured but flashed a small thankful smile at the other man.

“Any plans for tonight?” Kitayama asked when Fujigaya sat down into his car.

“Not really. Why?”

“Good, since I do have some,” Kitayama said and walked around the car, sitting down next to Fujigaya and tucking the folded umbrella under his seat, “I’ll tell you where to go.”

 

They sat in the car, the soothing sound of windscreen wipers and raindrops everywhere around them. Kitayama only talked when he advised Fujigaya to turn in a crossroads or to change the lane. 

In the radio a western girl sang about love and Fujigaya tapped the wheel with his fingertips along the rhythm of the music as they stopped in the traffic lights.

 

_It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart_   
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_   
_Try as I may, I could never explain_   
_What I hear when you don’t say a thing._

 

He glanced at Kitayama who had told Fujigaya to drive towards Odaiba and then closed his eyes. In some other time and place Fujigaya might have said something sarcastic or done something else to force Kitayama to stay awake but not now. He knew very well how tired Kitayama was and he let him have his small moment of rest.

The yellow light of street lamps enlighted the car and Fujigaya slowed down a bit. He was not in a hurry and from Kitayama’s evened breathe he knew the man was really asleep.

It wasn’t the first time they spent time like this. At work they were distant and kept mocking each other but at night, when they sat in his or Kitayama’s car quietly like this, it was all different. 

At times like this Fujigaya always felt the years spent working together wrapping around them like a comfortable quilt. Neither of them ever talked about it but they knew it was there: the secret mutual understanding and respect, a woven fabric of deep friendship. 

When being together like this Fujigaya felt the warmth of Kitayama next to him and no words were needed.

Every now and then he glanced at Kitayama’s face; his closed eyes and dark eyelashes, the small nose and slightly parted lips. Fujigaya swallowed and looked back at the road. Just the sight of Kitayama’s lips made a distant memory tingle on his own lips and he frowned. 

To be honest, there was something more in their relationship nowadays. However, if the deepness of their friendship was an unspoken matter, this feeling was even more secret. 

At first it hadn’t bothered Fujigaya at all. They had just been fooling around. The first time the both of them had probably been seriously wasted. Not long after that he had kissed Kitayama while them being completely sober, and Kitayama hadn’t stopped him. 

It had been nice enough that they had continued it for a long time. During workdays it was entertaining to first fight with Kitayama and then secretly exchange short smiles of understanding afterwards. 

It was just that something in it had changed lately and Fujigaya didn’t quite understand it.

This _thing_ they had, what was it?

 

Fujigaya drove until the road signs told him he was in Odaiba and he didn’t know where to turn next, and he parked the car in front of a small konbini. The rain was still pouring down from the sky and Fujigaya had to run to the door of the store, leaving Kitayama to sleep in the car while he was getting them some food.

The cashier lady smiled at him when went to pay for two cans of hot coffee and two sandwiches, and on that moment, out of the blue, Fujigaya felt a sudden flash of understanding.

The smile. It was Kitayama’s smile that had changed.

 

“Wake up,” he said quietly and gently shook Kitayama’s shoulder, pushing the can into Kitayama’s hands as soon as he was sure the man was properly awake and wouldn’t accidentally stain Fujigaya’s car with drops of coffee.

“Did I sleep long?” Kitayama asked and blinked drowsily, trying to clear his head.

“Not really. Twenty minutes, maybe,” Fujigaya said with a shrug and nodded towards the can in Kitayama’s hands, “Drink it. I don’t know where to drive if you fall asleep again.”

“Okay, thanks.”

They drank their coffees slowly, exchanging a few words every now and then but not really having any kind of proper conversation. Fujigaya thought about his new discovery until he was sure he wasn’t imagining. The only thing he now needed was the confirmation for his thoughts.

“Kitayama.”

“Hm?” Kitayama looked up questioningly and their eyes met in the dark car, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Fujigaya said and kept looking at the man who grinned confusedly.

“You’re staring at me,” Kitayama pointed out and Fujigaya let out a small laugh.

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

Fujigaya let his gaze wander around the familiar features of Kitayama’s face, waiting. And there, there it suddenly was. The beautiful small smile that started from the corners of his mouth and continued growing until it reached his rich brown eyes that at the moment reflected his confused happiness.

“Why?”

“Because I want to,” Fujigaya said and smiled a bit, and curiously followed how Kitayama’s smile got even brighter. For a while he enjoyed the feeling of Kitayama’s gaze lingering on him but eventually he looked down, putting the empty can into the small plastic bag he used as a litterbag.

“Where did you want to go?” he asked and couldn’t hide his smile when Kitayama took a deep breath before answering.

“To Hotel Nikko,” he said and Fujigaya raised his eyebrows.

“I was planning to sleep in my own bed tonight,” he pointed out and Kitayama rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t say we’d stay the night there did I? Just drive and don’t question my instructions.”

Fujigaya chuckled quietly and started the car, heading towards the hotel. He felt like he had an idea of where Kitayama was leading him to.

 

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_   
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_   
_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

 

“So the plan for tonight that you talked about was..?” Fujigaya asked when they stood under Kitayama’s umbrella, looking at the night scenery. Despite the rain it was very pretty; the lights of the city on the other side of the gulf were twinkling like stars in the middle of the rain, and the sound of the raindrops on the umbrella was loud enough to cover all the other noises.

Kitayama didn’t react to his question in any way at first, but after a moment the man turned to look at him.

“Oh, yes. I had a plan,” he said, as if he had almost forgotten about it already. Fujigaya nodded, encouraging Kitayama to tell him what was going on. He saw Kitayama’s face and felt a shiver run through his body; Kitayama’s eyes were so serious and gentle at the same time. 

He knew what Kitayama was about to tell him and the thought was exciting and frightening at the same time. Handling feelings with words? No, Fujigaya didn’t think he could do that. Not just now, in this place.

“Taisuke,” Kitayama murmured softly, and that was too much for Fujigaya. He wasn’t good with this kind of stuff and he was afraid to hear it. He didn’t wait what Kitayama had to say but raised his palm behind of the man’s neck and pulled Kitayama into a deep kiss.

He didn’t need to hear it; he had seen enough already. Kitayama’s eyes had already said it all, and when the man melted against him and answered to the kiss, clutching the back of Fujigaya’s shirt on the other hand and still holding the umbrella on his other hand, Fujigaya knew he had been right.

The evening really was beautiful, despite the rain.

For a moment Fujigaya felt like the whole world was beautiful.

 

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

 

\- - -

 

“You know we will have to talk,” Kitayama said later when they were in the car and on their way home.

“I know,” Fujigaya said reluctantly, hoping from the bottom of his heart that Kitayama wouldn’t decide he wanted to talk right now.

“Not now,” the other said soothingly, as if he had heard Fujigaya’s thoughts, “but soon.”

Fujigaya simply nodded, his eyes on the motorway. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kitayama looking at him every now and then.

The both of them fell into silence again, looking at the lights of the city and listening to the radio. And when Kitayama moved his right hand to rest on Fujigaya’s thigh, Fujigaya let it be there.

 

\- - -


End file.
